Happy Heart Day Care
by Oyatsu Time
Summary: Morishige Momo is the head of Happy Heart Day Care, and loves kids! The thing is, when she is left with all of the Role Holders' children at once, things get out of hand. And since they'll be gone for a few months, well... Let's just wish Momo the best for now. For the time being, let's see how Momo handles these kids, who have the minds of their parents! /OC WARNING/


**Happy Heart Day Care!**

* * *

**Plot:**

**Morishige Momo is the head of Happy Heart Day Care, and loves kids! The thing is, when she is left with all of the Role Holders' children at once, things get out of hand. And since they'll be gone for a few months, well... Let's just wish Momo the best for now. For the time being, let's see how Momo handles these kids, who have the minds of their parents!**

* * *

**Warning: This is a story mostly full of OCs (non-romance). If you dislike such, I'd advise you to leave now. Remember, it's okay to have different opinions, but don't be an ass about it.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's me! Back from a long hiatus, once again, to bring you another new story. I don't really remember what sparked my inspiration for this, but I couldn't help but write about it! I hope you enjoy, and please do read~

* * *

**I. Meetings Are Never Fun**

"Morishige-sama, you have a meeting today at 9 AM sharp. Please don't be late."Momo's faceless secretary said, typing rapidly on the computer on the desk next to Momo's.

"I'll try, but depending on..."Momo trailed off, as something caught her eye. "Ah! This would be perfect for the little dorm rooms!"she exclaimed aloud, clapping her hands together.

"Morishige-sama! _Please_ listen! If you're late to this meeting, Nightmare-san will be most upset with you!"the faceless scolded.

"I know, I know! But _please_, let me just order this first! I _beg_ of you!"Momo pleaded. The secretary glanced at Momo's laptop screen.

"Morishige-sama... Why on Earth would you need 42 bean bag chairs?"the secretary asked.

"Well, I want the children to be comfortable when they rest or when I read them books, and it's not like they'll all be in one place, so..."Momo laughed awkwardly.

"If you continue to spend your funds on such nonsense, we're _definitely_ going to go bankrupt."the secretary sighed.

"B-but the children!"Momo protested. She checked her watch. "Ah! I'm going to be late! I'm leaving now!"she cried, and ran out the door.

"Honestly..."the secretary groaned, as she clicked the order button.

"I'm late! I'm late!"Momo cried, as she frantically ran up the spiral staircase of the HHDC building. "The meeting room! I forgot which floor it's on!"she panicked, looking at a map. "Down this hall!"she cried, once more, and ran towards the door at the end of the corridor.

"She's going to be late _again_, isn't she?"Blood asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"What a waste of my time."Julius shook his head.

"P-please be patient. Morishige-sama is running just a bit late. She'll be here _any_ second!"one of the faceless servants stuttered. Being stuck in a room full of Role Holders wasn't really the best position to be in.

"Well where is she then?"Boris asked, tail swishing from side to side.

"I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!"Momo apologized as she slammed the door open. Bowing, and then walking to her seat at the end of the large meeting desk, she panted.

"As expected from one of the _busiest_ women alive."Black murmured sarcastically. Momo shot him a glare and cleared her throat.

"Now, to begin the meeting... Is everyone here?"Momo asked, checking her clipboard. "Yes, yes. Now, what was it you all wanted to talk about.."she asked aloud, looking through the documents. "It says here that.. You need me to take all of your children in? ! At the _same_ time? !"

"_Precisely_."Vivaldi replied, nodding.

"We all have worked very hard lately, so we thought that we should take summer vacation. It _is_ allowed after all, so why not?"Nightmare explained.

"B-but I barely started this company no more than _2_ years ago, and I've never _once_ met your children! How do you expect me to do this so suddenly? I'm not even prepared!"Momo cried frantically, slamming her hands on the table.

"Expect the unexpected. Besides, you _are_ the manager of a daycare after all."Peter chuckled.

"B-but.. I'm a role holder too! Why am I not hearing of this "Summer Vacation" you're all going on?"Momo pouted childishly.

"Because your role is to take care of children, obviously."Black scoffed.

"Shut it Joker."Momo growled. "I _never _tolerated your behavior and I sure as hell won't start now!"

"Now, now, everyone, calm down!"Ace said. "Momo-chan, you can do it, can't you? You've taken care of many kids before, right?"

"Yes, but not all at _once_!"Momo answered. "This is a _big_ deal, especially since they're _your guys' _children! Who knows what chaos might ensue!"

"That's not very nice. My dearest Angelica is the sweetest and down to earth child ever!"Elliot protested.

"Yes, we know. You're _always _talking about her. We get it."Blood pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look Morishige. What if we paid you double per child?"Nightmare offered.

"Double? _Per _child? !"Momo cried.

"Think of all the stuffed animals and toys you could buy to make your daycare even better."Nightmare smirked, trying to win Momo over.

"Ahhh... Alright. But next time, let me know in advance!"Momo sighed, giving in. "How long are you guys leaving for anyways?"

"Three months."they all replied flatly.

"THREE MONTHS? !"Momo cried.

* * *

**This is the first chapter for now. I'll post the second in an hour or two, or maybe tomorrow if I fall asleep. Hehe~**


End file.
